Through Time and Space, We Finally Meet
by MegaOtaku777
Summary: (Title and rating subject to change) Rose Tyler, the Doctor, and Daleck Kahn. What do all of these beings have in common? Why, John and Rue Tyler, of course. Warning: OCs, but not self-inserts.


_Warning! I do not own any of these characters (unless you count characters from my imagination), and there is a very amateur birthing scene. This is my first time writing one, so I hope you can bear with me._

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

The first thing that Rose Tyler heard was screaming.

Rose had heard many a scream in her time, ranging from pain to agony to a mix between a shout and hysterical laughter. She'd heard the dying breath of races, and seen the look of agony on aliens' and peoples' faces alike. However, the screams that she heard then didn't resemble anything she'd heard before or anything she'd seen. They sounded of new life, of organisms just beginning to breathe. They sounded of innocence and confusion, and the utmost beauty. And there was a reason for that. As Rose Tyler lay on the human bed, covered in sweat and a soaking hospital gown, she peeked over her belly to peer at her screaming child.

As she laid eyes on it, on her baby, she couldn't resist a smile. The squirming ball of flesh lay in the doctor's arms, covered in blood and arching its back, its small eyes squinted together in an attempt to block out the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs. The nurse who had a hold of it rubbed at it gently with a towel, cooing softly to it as she rocked the small form. The nurse then grinned at Rose, a triumphant smile, as she handed the child over and whispered one sentence, one that was filled with wonder and congratulations.

"It's a boy."

Rose eagerly extended her arms towards her baby, anxious to hold him, to rock him, to soothe him. She desperately longed to hold the one piece of the Doctor she had left. However, she didn't get the chance. Just as her fingertips touched her son's bright pink skin, a wave of pain ripped through her, bringing a surprised scream from her throat. She could feel her stomach churning in agony as something else tried to push its way out of her. Both Rose and the doctors knew that this was bound to happen; after all, she had been pregnant with twins.

"Rose, Rose honey, it's going to be alright," Jackie whispered as calmly as she could, stroking her daughter's hair and wondering if she would ever regain feeling in her hand. However, despite her words, she knew it wasn't going to be alright. Her daughter's features were contorted in pain, and her nails dug into the sheets in agony. Jackie quickly turned to the doctor. "Do something!"

Rose tried to call back her son, to touch him once more, to beg the nurse to bring him back, but the woman in white rushed him out the door, the cries of his mother having startled him into bawling. "No…come back…" she whimpered, shortly before a screech tore itself from her throat. She could feel the baby working its way out of her, pushing and clawing its way to the surface. She had just enough time to wonder if any of her children would have two hearts or one as the midwife ordered her to push. Rose squeezed her eyes closed and tightened up, the sweat coming off of her in waves. "Aaaaaaaaagh!" she yelled, throwing her head back as she made one more effort to evict the child. Her fingers dug into the sheets in pain as she struggled to remain conscious. If the Doctor were here, she'd probably tear his head off. At least, she'd like to think she would. In reality, she'd smile at him and invite him to meet their children. But that would be if he was there. He never would be. A tear slid down Rose's cheek as she gave one final burst of energy, pushing the child out of her with all her might.

Rose flopped back onto the bed, her hair a tangled mess of sweat and tears. "You did it, sweetie," Jackie whispered, brushing strands of golden hair from her daughter's face. Jackie was just relieved it was all over. Rose, on the other hand, struggled to keep her eyes open, her hands automatically searching for her newborn children.

Rose tried to call for them, to beg to hold them, but the only sounds that went past her lips were mumbled whispers and garbled noises. She couldn't get her lips and tongue to cooperate with her brain; her entire body felt like it was shutting down, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. She couldn't even hear what the doctors were saying. It looked like they were merely moving their lips. Luckily, Jackie understood. She beckoned a nurse over to the bedside, whispering a few words in her ear. Rose saw the nurse nod, give a sad smile to Rose, and leave the room in a rush.

As doctors bustled around her, clipboards in hand and masks obscuring their faces, Rose's thoughts drifted. She could imagine the Doctor, with his unkempt hair and pinstriped suit. She could almost see his eyes sparkling with mischief and happiness, that familiar grin stretched across his lips. If she squinted at the darkest corner of the room, she could see his standing there, peering at her with his hands in his pockets. The image sent a small pang through her heart; she would never see him again. The Doctor would never meet their children, and their children would never know their father.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted two nurses coming through the open doors of her room, each smiling down at a bundle in their arms. "Congratulations, Ms. Tyler," the first one said quietly, handing Rose her son swathed in a blue blanket. "It's a boy."

"And a girl," the second one added, tucking the child bundled in a bubblegum pink blanket into her elbow.

At this, both Jackie and Rose began to cry.

Rose was accustomed to crying. She had cried when her father had passed away before her very eyes. She had shed tears in private whenever she had witnessed someone perish, be it alien or human. She had been inconsolable when the Doctor had closed the portals between dimensions. No one could coax her to stop sobbing for weeks after the Bad Wolf Bay event.

However, for the first time since Rose could remember, she shed tears of joy.

As she held her two bundles of joy, neither she nor her mother could stem the tears.

Through the sniffling and laughter, Jackie peered at the two babies. "What are you going to call them?" she asked. Jackie had spent months trying to coax names out of her daughter, but she had been tight-lipped, insisting that she would only let her know after they were born.

With a biggest smile on her face and tear-tracks on her cheeks, she elevated both of her arms so the newborns could get a good look at their grandmother and vise versa. "Mum, meet your grandkids, John Smith Tyler Rue Tardis Tyler."

Jackie smiled gently, knowing exactly what had inspired their names. And, though she disapproved of the Doctor for the pain and sorrow he had put her daughter through, the names seemed to fit both of them perfectly. She took each of the babies' hands in her own, grinning widely. "Welcome to the family."

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

I am truly sorry for the quality of this. I really am. I simply wanted to get this written down and out there. I am planning on extending the story far beyond the simple "Rose and the Doctor have children" plot. It has to deal with Dalecks and holes in Time. Also, it loops back to the ninth Doctor. So, if you want to know more, please hang in here,

I also feel bad for people who have an author alert to me, simply because my posting vary in time, length, and quality. To those who are alerted to me, I say from the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much, and I am sorry.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. May this day (or night) smile down on you!


End file.
